conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Mendian
General information Mendian (or natively Axánna) is the language of the dragon-herding peoples in the mid-western lowlands. Phonology /p b t d k ɡ q/ /f v s z ʃ ʒ x (ħ)/ /m n ŋ/ /(pf) ts dz tʃ dʒ kx/ <(pf) ts/c dz tš/č dž kh> /w r l j/ /i i: u u: e e: ø ø: æ æ: ɜ ɜ: o o: a a: ɒ ɒ:/ Mendian also features a stress contrast: each stressed word has one syllable that bears stress. In short vowels, this is indicated with an acute accent, for example <á>, while in long vowels it is marked with a circumflex, for example <â>. Stress is phonemic but not fixed: it is mobile in some words. Mendian stress becomes a pitch feature in some dialects, where the stressed syllable acquires high pitch and all other syllables a low pitch. The pitch difference becomes nullified when the stressed vowel comes before a voiced consonant, where it acquires a low pitch and the word's pitch accent reverts to a stress contrast. There operate two types of vowel harmony in Mendian; one that applies to <ę ę̄> and one that applies to . The first sound change, otherwise termed harmonisation, is that of <ę ę̄> shifting to when either the syllable before or after it contains a long front vowel. The second change, u-umlaut, is of shifting to <ǫ ǭ> when the next syllable contains . The circumstances of umlaut get more complicated when <ā> rarely shifts when the next syllable contains a . The umlaut becomes optional if between the two vowels there is more than a single consonant. Phonotactics Consonant clusters in Mendian can maximally be of four consonants and initial; the only such clusters allowed are of the shape "SPAj(V)", "vRP1P2(V)", where P represents any plosive of either voicing (where subscripts show different plosives of the same set), R = { r l }, S = { s z ʃ ʒ } that are of the same voicing as the following plosive and A = {r l v w}. Triconsonantal clusters include, among others, "SPA(V)", "rK1K2(V)", "(V)SPR", "(V)ksR", "(V)kRs", "(V)RKt", where K represents any voiceless plosive (where subscripts show different plosives of the same set). Diconsonantal clusters almost always follow the sonority sequence principle, with approximants being the most sonorous, followed by nasals, then fricatives, then affricates and finally plosives (being the least sonorous). Geminates count as two consonants. Usually clusters with geminates include one sonorant and one obstruent - all such clusters are maximally triconsonantal. Plosive sequences in Mendian generally avoid the clusters /pk bg tk db/; the cluster /kp/ sometimes changes to xp. These aren't absolute rules. Grammar Nouns Nouns in Mendian can be either singular or plural and can have one of five cases: nominative, accusative, genitive, dative and vocative. Some nouns preserve an archaic dual. All Mendian nouns have one of four innate genders: masculine, feminine, ignic and neuter. Nouns can either be hard or soft based on the malleability of the stem. They can also be strong or weak based on whether they form the plural with ablaut or by suffix. Most nouns are hard and weak, with the exception of ignic nouns which are most commonly soft. Mendian nouns are cited in the nominative and genitive singular; additional irregularities are indicated when present. Gender is always cited alongside the translation. 'Hard Nouns' Hard Mendian nouns are a class of nouns with an immutable consonant component of the stem. The class has a large amount of weak nouns and a smaller amount of strong nouns. There are a few common patterns for all genders and a handful of exceptional patterns for feminine and ignic nouns. 'Weak A-Stems' The most common category of hard nouns are the weak a-stem nouns. They come in three varieties: long-stem (when the stem is monosyllabic with a long vowel), short-stem (when the stem is monosyllabic but with a short vowel) and polysyllabic. An example of a short-stem noun is <ǿva, ǿvas> (finger, nt.) - it is stem-stressed, with stress relocation in the vocative. Another example of a short-stem noun is <ęká, ękás> (colour, f.) - it is ending-stressed, with fixed stress on the suffixes. There also exists a small amount of mobile-stress nouns where they are stem-stressed in the nominative and accusative, but ending-stressed in other cases. An example of a mobile-stress short-stem noun is <ánta, antás> (hair follicle, f.): Long-stem nouns are usually also stem-stressed; an example stem-stressed long-stem noun is <ûska, ûskas> (grain of rice, nt.): Three long-stem nouns are also ending-stressed; they have a moderately different declension from the generalised long-stem pattern. They are <ǭrká, ǭrkás> (swordfish, masc.), <ījjá, ījjás> (funnel, fem.) and <āwá, āwás> (trout, masc.) and they otherwise do not fit into the declension pattern. An example declension is given with <ījjá>: Polysyllabic a-stem nouns are never ending-stressed; they can either have a fixed or a mobile stress. Fixed-stress a-stems can have stress on any of the syllables of the stem (usually the penultimate or antepenultimate) while mobile-stress nouns are always stressed on the antepenultimate in the nominative and accusative and otherwise on the penultimate. An example of a fixed-stress polysyllabic noun is <īráka, īrákas> (eyebrow, fem.): An example of a mobile-stress polysyllabic noun is <étija, etíjas> (canine tooth, masc.): 'Weak I-Stems' Another common category of hard Mendian nouns are the weak i-stem nouns. They come in four varieties: short-stem, long-stem, augmented (when the stem gets extended) and polysyllabic. Unlike weak a-stems, weak i-stems can end in both a long or a short vowel. Short i-stems always end in a short vowel. They can either be stem-stressed, ending-stressed or mobile. An example stem-stressed short-stem noun is (fingernail/toenail, nt.); unlike in a-stems, the stress doesn't shift at all (i.e. not even in the vocative): An example ending-stressed short-stem noun is (tongue blade, mas.): Mobile-stress short-stems are stressed on the stem in the nominative and accusative in both numbers, and genitive in the singular, and otherwise on the ending. An example mobile-stress short-stem would be <žbáti, žbatánę̄> (tongue (body)/speech, mas.) - note it has the genitive plural as its second citation form: Long i-stems can end in either a long or a short vowel. They are - save for one exception, (pebble, nt.) - stem-stressed. An example long-stem would be (north, mas.): Polysyllabic i-stems can end in either a long or a short vowel. They can be either stem-stressed, suffix-stressed or mobile-stressed. When stem-stressed, they're usually either stressed on the antepenultimate or the penultimate of the stem. When mobile-stressed, they're always stressed on the antepenultimate (if trisyllabic or more) or penultimate (if disyllabic). An example stem-stressed polysyllabic noun is (sword, nt.): An example of a suffix-stressed noun is (brick, ign/nt.): An example of a mobile-stressed noun is (cloud, nt.): Augmented i-stems always end in a long vowel. They're universally mobile-stressed, with stress on the penultimate in the nominative that shifts to the augmented syllable. Two kinds of augmented i-stems can be differentiated: regular i-stems and ignic i-stems that do not follow the standard pattern exactly. An example augmented i-stem feminine is (pigeon, fem.): An example augmented i-stem ignic is (amber, ign.): 'Weak O-Stems and U-Stems' The weak u- and o-stems represent a very straightforward and simple declension category. All of them are augmented and have mobile stress that shifts to the augmented syllable. There is no difference between o-stems and u-stems as they decline identically. An example o-stem noun is <šprájō, šprajódes> (cloud, nt.): An example u-stem noun is <žíbu, žibúdes> (cherry, masc.): 'Weak Ø-Stems' The weak ø-stems are a very narrow category of words. All of them are stem-stressed, except for (house, fem.), and all of them are either feminine or ignic. An example ø-stem is (copper, ign.): 'Weak Avocalic Stems' The weak avocalic stem declension covers every weak hard noun that has no final vowel in the nominative singular. They all follow the same declension pattern, but can be either stem-stressed, suffix-stressed or mobile-stressed. Mobile-stressed nouns are always polysyllabic, but size and stress position is not predictable on the other nouns. An example stem-stressed avocalic noun is (whisper, masc.): An example mobile-stressed avocalic noun is <îrand, īránden> (boar, masc.): An example suffix-stressed avocalic noun is <îtak, ītakén> (isle, nt.): 'Strong Nouns (I)' Mendian first-type strong hard nouns make up a sizable chunk of the vocabulary. Their distinguishing feature is that they form the plural of all cases with ablaut in the vowel that is stressed in the nominative. Most of these nouns have a fixed stress pattern (stem-stressed) but some also have mobile stress (either pure mobile-stressed or augmented mobile-stressed). These nouns snugly fit into the weak hard declension patterns but statistically are likeliest to be avocalic stems. Strong nouns are usually cited in the nominative singular and genitive plural. There are four stress types of regular strong nouns, based on the vowel quality of the vowel stressed in the nominative: the u-stressed and three types of a-stressed nouns. The correspondences are: Exceptions like (thorn, masc.) are infrequent and can be supplanted by analoguous forms like without an issue. An example u-stressed mobile-stressed first-type strong noun is (linen/flax cloth, fem.): An example a-stressed (I) stem-stressed noun is (bone marrow jelly, nt.): An example a-stressed (II) stem-stressed noun is (cheek, fem.): An example a-stressed (III) mobile-stressed noun is <Átuka, Otúkar> (personal male name): The plural forms are bracketed as they are very unlikely to actually be produced but are otherwise fully grammatical. 'Strong Nouns (II)' Second-type strong Mendian nouns make up a very small portion of the lexicon. This category is made up solely of irregular nouns that possess ablaut in the nominative plural, dative and genitive singulars and plurals and accusative singular. They are traditionally cited in the nominative singular and genitive plural. Besides this irregular ablaut they operate the same way as weak nouns in regards to suffixes. An example second-type strong noun is (sock, fem.): 'Soft Nouns' Soft Mendian nouns are a class of nouns with a mutable consonant component of the stem. The class has a small amount of weak nouns and a larger amount of strong nouns. For soft nouns it is usually the phonological shape of the words that define their lexical gender. Soft nouns can either have a consonant mutation that is triggered morphophonologically or that occurs due to plain morphology. Both of these groups are irregular, but in different ways. The first group is called the selective and the second one is called the generalised paradigm. There isn't a distinct advantage in the distribution or frequency of either paradigm. Soft nouns can also be classified according to their nominative: whether its consonant component has mutated or not. This is particularly important with generalised paradigm nouns where all their case forms are mutated but their stems are still unmutated. This phenomenon is of great interest when it comes to compounding. 'Conditioned Palatalising Weak A-Stem' The conditioned palatalising weak a-stem is the most common weak soft category. It includes words that are either neuter or ignic. Words of this category are palatalised by /e e: i i:/ in the suffix. These nouns decline similarly to weak hard a-stems. An example a-stem noun is (wood chipping, nt.): Some palatalising a-stems are also augmented with an ''-ij-'' segment, thus causing more widespread palatalisation. An example augmented a-stem is (needle, nt.): Many of these nouns have an alternative stress paradigm, such as : Verbs Mendian verbs can be either singular or plural, can conjugate for the present and two past (simple and aorist) tenses directly and future tense indirectly, can aspectually basically be either perfective or imperfective, and can be active, mediopassive or passive. They conjugate for three persons, with a proximity distinction. Some verbs also preserve an archaic dual and/or direct future. Syntax Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages